Futile Attempts
by Mr.Derpface
Summary: A new night guard is needed! An easy job, just sit in a hard chair for 6 hours and hope nothing bad happens. Which unfourtunatly is going to happen. Join Derrick Warry in his hopes so that he can pay off his debts and respects to getting out alive. If he can. Disclaimer: I don't own Fnaf, I own Derrick. Rate and Reveiw fairly. Rated T for chapters of cursing and possible blood.


**Futile Attempts**

" **Have you heard the expression, 'Silence is golden?' Silence is not golden, Golden is bad and can kill you, and silence is even worse. When thus happens, pray dearest employee. Pray. "**

 **-Missing Excerpts of Scott Cawthon (Phone Guy)**

Chapter 1

Snowflakes danced in a swirl, listening to a tune no one could hear. They slowly fell till they littered the ground in piles, covering and blanketing the streets and grass in a brilliant white. Trees were barren, their branches reaching out for anything to grab onto.

Few people walked the deep snow, fear they may catch frostbite like the fellow jogger. Cars lined up had stood no chance for the upcoming storm, being buried and frozen inside, for those who left their windows open, and on the outside.

The small town looked as if it were a Frozen Atlantis, submerged in the snow. But persevering, few people, as said, trudged on. One being Derrick Warry. Over fitted, like a mother with a child trying to play in the snow. One Long sleeve, Two Jackets and a Puffy Winter Coat. Slapped on, the kids helplessly waddle around, trouble surrounding them as they try to bend down and make a snowball.

Derrick took large steps in the snow, with his hands in his pockets. He had his face down and eyes lightly closed as a sharp wind, like a sheet of glass, hit him. Already being out for 10 minutes, and his shoes were soaked.

Cursing father Winter and his amazing beard, Derrick wished he had gotten the Timberland heavy boots. As he neared what looked like the end of the sidewalk, he had to cautiously look both ways as he crossed the street.

Looking left, he saw an ambulance and a car wedged into a light pole. Shivering and sucking up the snot collected on the bridge of his nose, he tracked across the street.

As he moved along, Derrick casted his brown eyes to and fro, commenting and noticing the towns condition further, seeing some shops with glass broken and snow covering some walkways.

People owning the shops had come out of hiding and decided to drudgingly shovel the snow so their shops were at least enterable.

Shivering, Derrick stopped at the end of the street and gazed up, shoulder hunched. He saw his reflection amongst other things. Derrick laughed a bit, commenting on the fact that he looked like the marshmallow man.

But displayed on the window was the words,

"Job Available."

Snow covered the building up all around. But gazing inside, there seemed to be people laughing and doing other activities. Derrick looked all around and shivered again as another gust tore through his layers. Saying Fuck it, and deciding with ill effort, he opened the door to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria.

 **A few days earlier**

Derrick flicked through multiple channels on his Tele, sniffing at some cooking shows and scowling at some soap operas. There was a commercial about a bubble that was inpopable, but he quickly offed it as a hoax and moved on.

He stopped at the weather channel, hearing the Weather Man state that it would snow very soon. Derrick opened the curtains with two eager fingers behind his chair and grunted. It was a sunny day, faring at 78 degrees.

He said something else about how deep the snow would be, but was cut off as Derrick flicked the remote to a different channel. He stopped on Tom and Jerry and got up, heading to the kitchen.

Derricks apartment wasn't that big. It wasn't fancy or neat either. It was a two room. Part of the first was a mixture of a bedroom slash kitchen, the other being the restroom which was next to the t.v.

Derrick slept, rather comfortably on a couch bed. Unused to it at first, yes he did have trouble sleeping. But soon, he thought it was an actual bed.

Upon reaching the fridge, Derrick was met with several pink, blue and yellow post it stamps. All saying random don't forget tips. Amongst them were bills and different debts still unpaid. But he again stared at the tidbits.

One in particular made Derrick slap his forehead for a V8.

'Get a New Job.

-D'

Derrick took the note and sighed, slumping in the nearest chair, he looked at the rest, he saw the other tidbits,

'Get Milk, our milk is curdled.'

'Get Goldfish Food.'

That last one sparked a little surprise in Derrick, looking for his pet he saw the creature in a bowl belly up.

Scratching the back of his head, he then saw the NEXT note,

'Get new Goldfish.'

Derrick rolled his eyes and looked up,

"I get it God, you hate me."

Derrick slapped the sticky on the fridge and moved to the phone book. Flipping through pages, he scrolled down the list and picked up the home phone.

 **Now**

Derrick opened the door to the Pizzeria and shook off the cold, letting a draft and some snowflakes in. Immediately he was introduced to a shiny blue balloon.

Derrick took off his coat and followed the balloon, the personage holding it was a smiling boy. He wore striped leotards and a shirt, either was purple and blue. He was rather pudgy as well in the body and his face, having also his hat striped the same colors as his attire.

Derrick smiled a bit as the boy handed the balloon closer, gesturing for him to take it. Just as Derrick was about to take it, a woman in about her thirties came over and smiled, shooing the animatronic boy away. She wore a white business dress, having black framed glasses and a blond ponytail.

She sighed happily and held her glasses in place.

"Sorry Sir, he's programmed to hand out balloons to anyone and everyone. We've had some trouble fixing that problem."

Derrick smiled a bit as he watched the lady turn to the Balloon kid, seeing him hand balloons to another adult. The Lady nodded with an exasperated sigh,

"Still working the kinks on the little bugger."

Derrick chuckled and smirked, the women smiled a bit brighter and straightened herself,

"I do believe you are Mr. Warry correct?"

Derrick nodded and clasped his hands together,

"Yes, I uh.. Applied earlier for a job?"

The women nodded and motioned past the crowded pizzeria,

"Mr. Fazbear has been waiting for your arrival ."

Derrick noticed a sharply dressed man watching a group of kids laugh and play with a white and red striped box. Making his way through the stuffy and crowded room, he watched as Mr. Fazbear turned and noticed Derrick.

His eyes lit up and a wave was passed as Mr. Fazbear too struggled to reach Derrick. But within moments, they both met up at a child carrousel. Mr. Fazbear spoke above the chatter,

"Derrick Warry?"

Derrick responded with a nod, gaining a relieved sigh from the older dappled gentleman,

"Good, you wouldn't believe how long this position has been open.."

Mr. Fazbear said with a bone crushing hand clasp. Derrick could've sworn his hand swelled as the man let go,

"My boy, how about we speak more in my… and your new office."

Derrick could barely hear the last part as music blared in his ear over the cheers of the children. But he was yanked with rocket like force toward an open hall filled with different rooms and party rooms, and turned so that he was facing another part of the pizzeria.

At least the noise was a little less loud. Up close, Derrick could see that was in his late 50's, due from his grey beard and less noticeable balding. He wore simple attire, but far fancier than Derricks Volcom hoodie.

He stopped in a corner hallway and peered down into an open room with a smirk,

"See that guy down there?"

He said jerking a pudgy thumb to a Guard packing up,

"You will be taking his place as the Night Guard."

Derrick peered down the hallway as Mr. Fazbear shouted,

"HEY JEREMY!"

Derrick could barely contain his laughter as the Adult jumped at least 5 feet into the air. Mr. Fazbear clapped Jeremy on the shoulder and chuckled,

"Jumpy Jere? Ah never mind,"

He said with a gesture,

"Met the new night guard!"

Derrick waved sheepishly and watched as Jere tried to bring a pale smile to view,

"H-h-hey bud."

Mr. Fazbear smirked and slapped Jeremy again,

"Ill let you two get acquainted, this Pizzeria doesn't run itself."

Derrick turned to watch Fazbear whistle himself away. Once gone he turned back to the still packing guard,

"So…"

Jeremy held a hand out and chuckled,

"Stop. You're here for a job that was just given to you. I get it."

Derrick took note as Jeremy continued, seeing the degree of insanity in the mans green eyes and the days with spent away from the shower in his black hair.

"But you want my advice Bud?"

Jeremy said with a curt smile showing his yellow teeth,

"Leave this place as soon as you can,"

He slammed a suitcase on the desk and said with a cough,

"I've left a few things for you on the table and of course a few messages to help ease your nights."

With that and a very stunned Derrick, Jeremy was gone, leaving only what he said, a few things and a note for his night at Freddy's.

- **4:00 a.m.-**

Derrick held the mask on his face with shaky hands as a blue face passed into view and then went away. He heard heavy footsteps retreating and then silence, insustenence for the fan. Derrick took the Freddy mask off and breathed heavily, releasing the clench of his ass.

His office, deathtrap, was not a safe place to be. Derrick soon learned that when the Toy Freddy decided to step in. It was his own nightmare dressed as a bear, the message left for him didn't caress the Terror of being pushed into a suit.

He could hear those things, the animatronics, prancing about and doing fucking cartwheels in the pizzeria. Whether or not they could get to him, relied on Derrick himself.

Crank the music box, put on the mask when the furries desire to waltz in the office.. Oh yeah! Remember that balloon kid? First thing to see when Derrick turned on the cameras was that creepy fuckers face.

Shuffling in his chair, Derrick checked both vents and sighed, holding his forehead,

"Poor Job choice here Derrick."

As soon as the words left his mouth, metallic breathing emitted from the hallway. Snatching the flashlight, Derrick beamed it down the dark abyss. He watched as a dark red shape hustled away when the light touched it.

Derricks eyes flashed with shock and his instinct was to kick out, slamming his heel on the desk, his chair spun him into the wall, causing a not so manly scream to emit from himself. Cursing his luck again at being scared by a wall, Derrick held his face in both hands, shaking it.

Upon realizing that he was still far away from his goal of 6 o'clock, Derrick sniffed and looked around, noting both vents were empty and decadent.

So yeah, picking this job wasn't Derricks first choice. In fact, his first choice was a Maury Mattress Store. Which was in need of someone who could lift and transport objects. That job cycle failed immediately right after Derrick saw that the store was next to a kerosene plant.

The next was a Cashier position in a Toys R Us. But again, that was right next to a fucking orphanage. Scratching that off, Derrick had just about given up, but if there was a lord, he was smiling on Derrick evilly, the Next position was a Night Guard for a Kids Pizzeria.

Derrick scowled at a bunny who was about to get into a vent. Toy Bonnie. There was the Bear, Toy Freddy, and the Chicken, Toy Chica. Who, at first, seemed nice, having a nice body and features, Derrick thought she would be the least of his troubles. Pffft. Wrong, Birdie don't gotta beak no more.

Scratching the back of his head in frustration, Derrick beamed his flashlight down the hall and cranked the Wheel icon. Derrick peered over the screen and nearly shit himself seeing the bear up close. Slamming the mask on, he watched through the slits as the bear eyed him up and down.

Toy Freddy was a light brown with seemingly makeup on, red dappled his cheeks and his fur looked of plastic. Upon seeing that no one of importance was in the room, the bear and his black filled eyes left the room.

Derrick held his hands out in hysteric and noises came out of his mouth making him sound like a pinched together balloon airway.

"Whawassat?!Hecameinandwaslikehi!"

Jibberish and more noises came from inside the Freddy mask, echoing in the hallways and reaching no one in particular.

Calming down and checking his pants, Derrick grunted and pulled out the tablet wedged in his ass. He saw that it was 5:58. He cranked the wheel once last time and gave the hallway one last look.

What he saw, would haunt him and terrorize him for the next few nights.

An open door, Parts and Service, was wide open. But slowly and so surely, a withered hand grabbed the door and pulled it shut. Derrick screamed long and loud when 6:00 rolled around.

 **-8:00-**

"Now Derrick…"

Derrick grabbed the collar of Fazbear and said lowly,

"I quit."

Mr. Fazbear sighed and rolled his eyes,

"It was just one night Mr. Warry."

Derrick flicked the man off and threw him all of the night guard supplies,

"That's all I needed."

Derrick had gotten about halfway down the hallway as said quickly,

"Raise."

That made Derrick stop in place,

"Excuse Me?"

Mr. Fazbear said in a regretful tone,

"Derrick, I'll give you a raise."

Derricks eyes fluttered and a temper flare came about,

"What makes you thi-"

Fazbear cut Derrick off with a raised hand,

"Think about the next sod that comes in here. Would you want that on your shoulders?"

Derrick clasped his hands together and held the bridge of his nose with his pointer finger,

"Of all the inconsiderate, inconcevable-"

- **Two hours later** -

Derrick had scrunched himself up into a ball and walked briskly back to his house, muttering curses and prayers that the owner and the pizzeria would burn. Like a jackass he was, Derrick had kept the job.

He quickly opened the door to his laiden apartment and took off his 7 layers. All Dereck wanted right now, was a good rest. Making his way into the kitchen, Dereck opened the fridge and brought out a small soda can, crack it open, he looked at the post its on the door,

'Get New Milk, our Milk is curdled.'

'Get goldfish food.'

Derrick glanced at his bellied up friend,

'Get New Goldfish.'

'Get a new Job.'

Derrick facepalmed and slumped in his chair,

"Oh for fucks sake…"

 **Okay, so fresh story. R R nicely and evenly please. Also, the beginning quote or excerpts, if you have any ideas about new ones or want to see yourself quoted, leave it in a review or P.M me. :3**

 **Let's see where this goes.**


End file.
